Movie night
by Arocksprpl2
Summary: Just something small I cooked up. My first time on fanfic, review and tell me what you think so I can publish more stuff. Just added a new requested chapter. So, it's like a two-shot now.
1. Chapter 1

"Annabeth" Percy called from the living room. Annabeth was over while Sally, Percy's mom, and her husband Paul were out on a date.

"What?" Annabeth called from the kitchen.

"Check this out, some show about Greek gods. They put some guy to act like Zeus and darn is he ugly." Percy answered. Annabeth walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn as she heard thunder in the sky.

"I think he heard you." Annabeth said with smile on her face.

"Not you Zeus, this guy on TV." Percy said looking up to the ceiling to someone who wasn't there. Just then they heard Zeus pop in.

"Where is this horrible imitating man?" he asked. Percy pointed at the TV. After looking at the guy on TV for a few seconds he said "You're right he is horrifyingly ugly. Excuse me, but it looks like I have some zapping to do." Zeus disappeared into thin air and Annabeth started to laugh.

"Hate to be that guy." She said pushing in a DVD into the DVD player, then sat next to Percy.

"You got that right." Percy agreed putting his arm around her. "I wish I could turn off the lights by snapping by fingers." As if triggering it by saying the words the lights in the house went black. They both new it was no coincidence. Turning around, they saw Nico Di Angelo standing behind them.

"Go, shoo, not in the mood to talk to you." Annabeth said.

"Sorry about the lights." Nico said. He turned to switch them on. And in union Annabeth and Percy said "NO"

"OK, I'll leave them off. You don't have to freak out!" Nico said.

"What do you want, Nico?" Percy asked.

"Just wondering if you want to hang out? Obviously not, so see ya." Nico said, then he stepped into a corner that wasn't lit by the TV and rolled her eyes, then turned toward the movie and laid her head on Percy's shoulder.

Half an hour through the movie, Percy and Annabeth heard the front door open.

"Not again." Moaned Annabeth. Paul stuck his head in and said "have any of you two seen my wallet?"

"Took you long enough, It's on the kitchen table." Percy said

"Thanks." Paul said. He ran to get it and came back locking the door behind him.

"I hope there won't be any more interruptions." Annabeth sighed.

"Maybe just one more" Percy said. Then, he kissed her. Annabeth smiled and gave him a small hug. Annabeth and Percy returned to their movie, but they never got to finish it because they fell asleep ten minutes before the ending.

How did you like it? Please tell me. I want to find out so I can know if you guys want more.


	2. Chapter 2

Have you ever woken up to tasting carpet and popcorn plus a hard floor? If you haven't then you are so lucky. Obviously, I have and it doesn't taste or feel good. The cause of me ending up like this is, Percy Jackson. And believe me he will feel my vengeance.

I got up from the floor and wiped the popcorn off me. Then, my evil plan began to take place. I walked behind the couch that Percy was sleeping on and started to wake him up. I wanted him to be aware of what was happening. Completely. He finally started to open his eyes. He looked at me and said "hey, wise girl." Unfortunately for him, he didn't have time to analyze my evil grin. And before he knew it he was eating popcorn for breakfast.

"Eat that, seaweed brain." I said. I guess Percy's mom and step dad heard a giant thud because they came running into the living room.

"What was that?" Percy's mom said.

"urmm" Percy said still face first on the floor. Sally and Paul relaxed and headed off to the kitchen. By now they were both used to Percy and I trying to kill each other.

"What was that for?" Percy asked getting up from the floor.

"Pushing me off the couch." I said and headed off to the kitchen.

"I didn't know" he said following me.

"Didn't know what? That I was sleeping on that couch too or that you pushed me onto the floor?" I asked.

"Both." He replied.

"If someone really opened up your head, seaweed would explode everywhere because of the amount of seaweed stuffed in it." I said pushing hard down on the toasters' handle.

"Whatever," he said.

"Wow, eight letters seaweed brain." I said.

"Huh?" he said confused. The toast popped up and I reached to grab the pieces to put them on my plate. I was about to reach my second piece of toast, but instead Percy took it.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Hay's for horses. You should know that wise girl." He said.

"pfft! _Hay's for horses! _I'm impressed, Percy." I said laughing. "I said 'hey' because you took the toast for free."

"Oh, so now I have to pay for toast from my girlfriend." He said taking a few steps closer to me.

"Yes, so pay up." I said. He leaned in to kiss me, then everything happened so fast and I ended up on the floor screaming "STOP!"

"But don't you like my way of paying for toast?" he asked and continued to tickle me.

"NO!" I screamed. I reached for my knife. Of course, it wasn't with me. It was on the coffee table. My only chance was the secret weapon. I tried to reach for his back but was pinned down.

"No, not today." He said. I kicked him off me while he was off guard and ran for it.

I ran passed Percy's mom and step dad in the dining room. They were sitting, eating breakfast. They didn't even pause and look to see what was going on, they just continued with their conversation. When Percy passed them, his mom said "be good to your girlfriend, Percy," Without looking up. This was getting too normal for them. I ran for my knife on the coffee table. I grabbed it and turned around to face him.

Somehow, he had Riptide with him. He smirked as if he would win.

"It's on." I said. Then, our weapons clashed together. We fought all the way back into the dining room.

"Whoa! Whoa! What is going on here?" Percy's mom asked.

"Nothing." Percy said as I ducked.

"The both of you need to stop trying to slice each other's heads off!" she said.

"Percy started it." I said.

"Did not! Well… I guess I did." He confessed. I took that chance to tackle him.

"HA! I win." I said victoriously.

"Not fair!" he whined.

"Enough. This is not how normal teenagers fight!" Percy's mom yelled.

"On a scale of one to ten, how normal do you think we are?" Percy asked. Percy's mom, defeated, sat back down at the table. I jabbed Percy just for the heck of it.

"ow!"

"You can't feel it so stop complaining." I told him.

"Ya, but I can still act that I do." He said defensively.

"Whatever." I said and got up and went to the kitchen. Percy quickly followed me back into the kitchen.

"You can't just leave!" Percy said. I ignored him and put another piece of toast in the toaster.

"Oh, so now I get the silent treatment." I continued to ignore him by opening the cabinet and taking a bowl out and some cereal. Then I walked to the fridge and pulled out the milk.

"That's fine, I can work with that." Percy said still following me. I opened the carton of milk and started pouring it in the bowl now containing cereal. Suddenly, I was facing Percy and apparently kissing him. Jerk!

When he pulled away, I poured milk on his head.

"Well, I thought that would work." Percy said both shocked and confused.

"I never said it didn't work. You just deserved it." I said.

"I love you sooooo much!" he said leaning in to give me a big hug.

"NO! Percy, NO!" If you don't understand why I didn't want a hug, then you haven't noted that he was soaked with milk.

**Here's the chapter a lot of you have requested. I hope you liked it. The only way I would know is if you review ;)**

**Thanks to all of you who have already reviewed. I'm not planning to write more, but if a bunch of you ask for more, I'll consider. **

**Lots of love,**

**Arocks!**


End file.
